Journal d'un aspirant psychopathe
by Le Lapin Malin
Summary: Année 1943... Première ouverture de la chambre des secrets... Cette année là, il y a eut, 400000 encriers utilisés, 1000 plumes cassées à force de mordillage, 500 remises en questions, 800 retenues, une morte... Et un journal intime...Celui de Tom Jedusor
1. Chapter 1

Journal d'un aspirant psychopathe

(A ceux qu'auraient pas deviné..journal de Tom Jedusor)

**30 août 1943**

...  
Non, ce journal ne commencera pas par un habituel et pathétique cher journal, tout simplement parce que si certaines personnes ne sont pas assez saines d'esprit pour se rendre compte qu'un journal ne sera jamais rien d'autre que des feuilles empilées les unes sur les autres et reliées entre elles, tant pis pour elles, ce n'est pas mon cas... Non, je n'écrirais pas cher journal, parce qu'au final, je ne m'adresse qu'à moi seul, et que je ne connais aucune personne, qu'elle soit ou non de chaire et de sang, qui mériterait seulement que je m'adresse à elle en commençant par ce stupide adjectif. Après tout, à quoi bon écrire et s'adresser à quelque chose de totalement inanimé, autant s'adresser à un arbre... Et encore, un arbre, c'est vivant. Non, je n'écris certainement pas pour confier mes pensées à qui que ce soit d'autre qu'à moi-même, et certainement pas à un journal au demeurant hideux achetée dans une tout aussi hideuse boutique moldue.

Un journal, c'est fait pour confier à quelque chose ce qu'on ne peut ou veut confier à personne, dans ce cas, si ce journal ne me sert pas à me confier, il serait tout aussi possible que je le jette dans la poubelle la plus proche. Ils iraient d'ailleurs de paire, tous les deux, ne serait-ce que par leurs aspects pitoyables. Pourtant j'écris, j'écris peut-être parce que j'ai la présence d'esprit de ne pas parler à moi-même et qu'il n'y a personne à proximité (et j'ai un doute qu'il y en ai plus ailleurs) à qui je compte faire subir ce deblatérage de pensées inutiles qui, une fois qu'elles auront recouvert ce carnet d'encre me donneront aux moins le loisir de les oublier... Certes, ce genre de déblatérage pourrait assommer quiconque sans recours à aucune arme que ce soit... En un sens, ce serait pratique, mais aussi inutile soit ce déblatérage, il n'en reste pas moins le mien, inconcevable que je le partage avec qui que ce soit. Je ne pense pas que j'irais relire les pages que j'aurais écrit auparavant, se tourner sans arrêt vers l'arrière, ça n'a pas grand intérêt il faut dire, ceux qui se retournent sans cesse sont ceux qui croient qu'ils pourront changer quelque chose à ce qui est inaliénable... Bien sûr, on peut penser que regarder en arrière peut permettre de mieux se propulser vers l'avant... ça dépend sans doute, cela demande une sélection, je suppose... Moi, je préfère regarder vers l'avant.

Un journal, ça sert à raconter ses souvenirs. Mais qu'en aurais-je à faire, de me rappeler ce que j'ai bien pu faire dans la journée, ce qu'on a bien pu me dire, ce que j'ai bien pu manger.. Même si j'avais envie de me rappeler la journée que j'ai vécu, ça ne rimerait à rien.. Ici, il ne se passe jamais rien, on entend seulement les braillements de tous ces gamins qui ne savent pas se taire, et ici, on vient rarement me déranger, je suis ce qu'on pourrait appeler la bête curieuse de l'orphelinat... J'intrigue, je fais peur... Si tel n'était pas le cas, je crois que je ne me sentirais même pas exister, il n'y a que la crainte des autres pour donner un semblant d'intérêt à la monotonie de ce quotidien... Il ne s'agit que de deux mois, c'est vrai, mais ces deux moi paraissent bien plus longs que les dix mois qui les succèdent. Au moins, durant les dix mois suivants, les jours peuvent se suivre sans se ressembler. Je hais cet orphelinat. Depuis ma naissance, et durant onze ans je n'avais jamais connu que ces mêmes décors, ces mêmes personnes, ces mêmes têtes qui espéraient toujours adopter un charmant bambin... J'ai attendu en me disant que quelqu'un m'arracherait à cet endroit ignoble... Et en effet...Entre temps, j'ai découvert d'autres décors, et si je m'apprête à les rejoindre très bientôt, le temps m'apparaît d'une longueur abominable.

A mon retour à l'orphelinat, pas grand chose n'avait changé, tout le monde m'observait toujours comme si j'étais une bête curieuse, pas autant cependant que la fois où Stubbs est entré dans la salle à manger en couinant comme un gamin, d'accord, il avait seulement dix ans, mais justement, il avait dix ans (âge où normalement, si on est interpellé comme un gamin, on a normalement gagné en maturité). Son lapin était mort! Un lapin! On a pas idée d'aller verser des larmes pour un rongeur hideux, l'affection en elle-même était une chose d'une évidente inutilité, mais se prendre d'affection pour une boule de poils aux oreilles dressées- et laid avec ça... Pathétique... Pendu, qu'ils l'ont retrouvé... Comique, quand on songe que la veille il m'avait menacé de m'étrangler avec une corde si je ne lui rendais pas son harmonica tout en agitant son mangeur de salades sous mon nez comme s'il espérait qu'il aurait la présence d'esprit de me dévorer les narines. Bien sûr, c'était pas non plus comme s'il aurait été vraiment capable de faire quoi que ce soit ou s'il en avait le courage, enfin... C'était bien loin maintenant, et depuis mon entrée à Poudlard, chaque retour à l'orphelinat était un peu différent, plus personne ne cherchait à m'adresser la parole... Sans doute craignaient-ils que je fasse sortir le lapin ensanglanté de Stubbs d'un chapeau pointu... Comme si je n'avais sérieusement que ça à faire...Enfin tant mieux, que ces moldus imbéciles aillent faire offrande de leur salive à quelqu'un d'autre...

Il n'y a que Mrs Cole pour avoir voulu continuer à s'interesser à ... mon cas, comme elle dirait, elle avait beau savoir à présent de quelle j'étais atteint, puisque je crois bien que pour elle, être un sorcier est synonyme d'avoir la peste (ce qui me renforce dans mon opinion, non seulement les moldus sont ignares mais également d'une naïveté inégalable). Il s'agit d'ailleurs d'un illogisme total, elle est bien heureuse de se débarrasser de moi à la fin de chaque été, si je n'était pas ce malade à un stade avancé qu'elle croit que je suis, elle aurait à me supporter bien plus encore. Enfin, peut-être l'orphelinat est-il d'un ennui encore plus mortel sans ce sentiment de crainte qui paraît presque respirable dans chaque pièce où je m'aventure plus de cinq minutes. Elle a continué de faire défiler devant moi ces espèces de... d'ignorants qui se font appeler docteurs qui croient comprendre et n'arrivent à rien. D'ailleurs, comment pourraient-ils seulement comprendre quoi que ce soit, Mrs Cole est sans aucun doute la dernière à vouloir qu'on sache qu'elle héberge un énergumène dans mon genre et qui plus est potentiellement dangereux dans son orphelinat. C'est l'un d'entre eux qui a conseillé à Mrs Cole de me faire tenir un journal, j'ignore en quoi gribouiller sur un carnet pourrait me guérir de la que semble être ma différence, mais ça m'est égal... Elle m'a traîné de force dans les rues de Londres à la recherche du premier (et moins cher) carnet, finalement, on a trouvé ce semblant de journal à la couverture noir sur Vauxhall road.

Je ne sais pas pourquoi je me suis plié à une idée qui n'a pas été de mon initiative, peut-être parce que ce qu'ils voulaient que je fasse de ce journal était plus idiot que ce que je suis en train d'en faire. Dans un sens, ça se rapproche, dans un autre, ça n'a aucun rapport, je n'écris pas pour... comment disent-ils encore? -Évacuer un caractère trop fantaisiste (Car, comme dit précédemment, la vielle n'a pas eu à coeur de leur expliquer qui j'étais vraiment... et ces n'ont jamais vu la couleur d'une beuglante). Il semble seulement qu'un journal aussi inintéressant que passif peut apparemment se montrer plus réceptif que tout le monde, ils ne comprennent rien, il n'est pas question de folie ou d'excès d'imagination. Je peux faire des choses qui les dépasse, je suis capable de plus que n'importe lequel d'entre eux, et pas seulement en ne parlant que de ceux de l'orphelinat, et ça leur fait peur... Peut-être pensent-ils que passer mes nerfs sur du papier me permettra d'adopter auprès des gens de l'orphelinat un comportement des plus sociables... Stupides...

D'un côté, ce journal a été une chance, en règle générale, on ne me laisse jamais quitter l'orphelinat (des fois que je serais contagieux, sait-on jamais, hein!), d'ailleurs, je ne sais pas pourquoi elle m'a forcé à la suivre dans les rues de Londres, c'est pas non plus qu'elle devait avoir peur de se perdre, malgré mes doutes quand à sa capacité intellectuelle, je suppose qu'elle aurait été capable d'aller de l'orphelinat à la librairie, de la librairie à l'orphelinat... Sans se perdre. Elle n'avait pas non plus à craindre de se faire bombarder en pleine rue, il y avait un moment que les bombardements avaient cessés en Angleterre, on suit la guerre de loin, on l'essuie de près... Elle ne voulait sans doute pas risquer la vie de ces pauvres têtes d'anges qui auraient alors été livrées à ma merci sans surveillance... Qu'est-ce que j'en a faire, moi, de ces chérubins... Enfin, pour une fois, la vielle avait eu une bonne idée, idée qui me permit de me rendre sur le chemin de traverse... Bien évidemment, Mrs Cole avait été tout sauf d'accord... Du moins, elle ne l'aurait sans doute pas été si je lui avais demandé son avis.

Après tout, il fallait bien que je m'achète mes affaires scolaires... Enfin, ce n'était pas vraiment pour ça que j'avais voulu me rendre là-bas, je cherchais plutôt... des réponses... Le couronnement de cinq années de recherches, de recherches sur mes origines... J'ai rapidement compris ce qu'impliquait le fait que je parlais aux serpents, le fourchelangue, tu sais?  
...  
... Je crains que les effets habituels du journal intime sur les esprits aient atteint le mien... Je viens de tutoyer un journal débile... Et moldu, de surcroît... Il ne manquerait plus que je lui souhaite bonne nuit avant d'aller me coucher... Oublions! J'ai juste voulu m'armer d'une certitude afin d'entamer la prochaine année en beauté (ce qui n'implique pas du tout l'idée de faire pâlir de jalousie ce crétin d'Atterberry lorsqu'il verra mon insigne de préfet... De toute manière, loin de moi l'idée de me prendre à un jeu aussi puéril (note de l'auteur : huum!)). Je savais que cette chambre des secrets existait, la question était de savoir où elle se trouvait, comment s'y rendre, j'avais également une idée de la créature qui s'y trouvait, mais il fallait que je sois certain. Certitudes faites, en effet, l'année s'averera sans doute encore plus intéressante que ne l'on été les années précédentes.

Je ne m'inquiète pas en ce qui concerne un quelconque éveil des soupçons, Dippet a la lucidité d'une huître qu'on aurait évidé, et l'un des seuls susceptibles de me soupçonner a perdu sa crédibilité depuis bien longtemps à force de me soupçonner à tort et à travers sans le moindre prétexte. J'ignore comment il a acquit cette capacité à m'agacer, heureusement qu'il s'agisse d'un impotent fini... Quoique s'il ne l'était pas, il serait au moins à la hauteur de mon agacement. Le seul soucis serait peut-être Dumbledore... Mais son stupide aveuglement affectif le rendrait encore capable de continuer à chercher un bon fond au calmar géant et de lui offrir un canard en plastique jaune pour le distraire... Je suppose qu'il serait du genre à dire qu'un coeur de pierre ne peut pas exister, là dessus, il n'a pas tort, comment le sang pourrait-il affluer dans un organe vital communément appelé coeur s'il était en granit? Enfin...

Voilà, peut-être une raison constructive de tenir ce journal (non pas que je ne l'avais pas trouvé auparavant, mais il serait préférable que je le précise... Quoique non, c'est totalement inutile, mais tout autant au final que ce que j'ai écrit auparavant), en cette année qui s'annonce particulière... Du moins, un peu différente, tenir un journal pourra me permettre de répertorier la progression de mon... projet. Une sorte de journal de bord. Certes, un journal de bord reste un journal, mais puisqu'il s'agit d'un journal... Mettre ce carnet à ma disposition est peut-être, certainement même, la seule chose un tant soit peu utile que Mrs Cole fera jamais pour moi. Et encore, je ne suis pas certain qu'il y ait une quelconque utilité à faire ce que je suis en train de faire.

Inquiétant... J'ai déjà noirci trois pages de ce journal en racontant toutes sortes de choses somme toute inintéressantes. Je ne sais toujours pas si ce que je fais sert à quelque chose, d'ailleurs, en un sens oui, mais au final, je n'en suis pas certain. Je déteste ne pas savoir si ce que je fais a un sens ou non. Finalement, je crois qu'un journal, ça fixe les pensées qui vous viennent instantanément, autrement dit, ça ne sert à rien, à moins que l'on ne se retrouve cloîtré dans une chambre avec une chaise en bois et une vieille armoire pour compagnie, avec pour seule distraction celle de se fixer des projets qu'au final on est les seuls à comprendre. Non pas vraiment que j'ai besoin de compagnie, au contraire, la compagnie a plutôt tendance à être ce genre de boulets que certains s'attachent volontairement à la cheville. Seulement, je pourrais observer tout simplement le plafond en me complaisant à ne rien faire... Ou je peux écrire... J'ai écrit, voilà tout...

Je ne dirais pas l'habituel aurevoir que l'on est sensé écrire lorsqu'on cesse de déverser de l'encre sur un journal intime... Ai-je besoin de préciser pourquoi?


	2. Chapter 2

Bon eh bien voilà, nouveau chapitre! J'ignore combien de temps il faudra attendre entre deux chapitres, ça dépend de mon humeur (et sachant que ma flemmardise naturelle prend fréquemment le dessus). Merci pour vos reviews, je les ai vraiment apprécié, et je m'excuse de ne pas y avoir répondu, mais mes réponses n'auraient sans doute pas dépassé le stade du merci, grande originale que je suis, donc voilà. Ce chapitre va me permettre d'introduire tous les personnages qui joueront un rôle important dans cette fic, j'éspère qu'il vous plaira.

Encore merci pour vos encouragements!!

1er septembre 1943

La rentrée.. Enfin, et à peine commencée, j'ai conscience que je me verrais retourner à l'orphelinat aussi vite que je l'avais quitté sans voir le temps passer. Qu'importe, j'ai retrouvé le château, et toutes ces connaissances qui ne m'avaient oh combien pas manqué durant le laps de temps où je n'ai eu pour seul plaisir que celui de ne pas les voir. A l'orphelinat, Mrs Cole s'est fait une joie immense à l'idée de me montrer à quel point mon départ l'attristait, j'ai échappé aux cris de joies et aux danses euphoriques pathetico-niaises, mais le coeur de tous les résidants de l'orphelinat y était, en tout cas, soit. J'éspère seulement qu'ils passeront le restant de cette courte année à appréhender mon retour. Incroyable tout de même, que de se dire que finalement, nous avons des points communs, ils me haïssent autant que je les hait, et aujourd'hui, ils ont été aussi enthousiastes que moi à l'idée de mon départ... ça ne veut pas dire pour autant qu'on se ressemble, bien sûr... Non, mais même l'effleurement d'une telle idée apparaît comme intolérable. Enfin, la distinction peut se faire très rapidement, rien que par ce simple fait : je suis un sorcier... Ce sont des moldus. Bien sûr, ce n'est pas comme si je me distinguais seulement de ces crétins qui prennent les baguettes magiques pour d'insignifiants bouts de bois, mais le fossé entre eux et ce que je suis n'en est que plus grand.

Ce fut à grand renfort de sourires hypocrites que Mrs Cole m'avait conduit à la gare. Cette vielle qui se croyait reine simplement parce qu'elle se trouvait à la tête de mini-moldus dont le cerveau avait la taille de l'adjectif choisi pour les définir ne me gratifiait de ces sourires d'une incroyable fausseté qu'une fois dans l'année, le jour de mon départ pour Poudlard. Peut-être parce que, étant donné l'euphorie générale, elle se sentait plus de facilité à révéler les dents jaunes que cachaient fort heureusement en règle générale ses lèvres. Bien sûr, sous ses grands sourires bourrés de sous entendus, il était certain qu'elle se retenait de m'envoyer à l'école de sorcellerie à grands coups de pieds dans le derrière. Et elle l'aurait sans doute fait si elle n'avait pas... peur? Je me plais à le croire, oui. Quoique je ne peux pas tirer grand mérite de leur frayeur, ils sont trop idiots ou naïfs, ils apportent une victoire trop facile pour que je puisse m'en rendre vraiment fier. Elle m'a laissé à plusieurs mètres de la gare, peut-être pour le plaisir de savoir que je devrais marcher ne serait-ce que quelques mètres sous la pluie battante, je crois qu'elle n'aurait pas supporté passer plus de temps en ma compagnie... Oui, dans ce cas, elle aurait tout aussi bien pu me laisser me débrouiller tout seul, enfin, la contradiction n'échappe à personne... Peu importe, je ne me serais pas encombré d'elle jusqu'à la gare si elle l'avait voulu, je ne pense pas à avoir à préciser les raisons qui font qu'il est parfaitement inconcevable que je m'encombre de la compagnie d'une moldue crétine au quotient intellectuel sous développé.

Arrivé sur la voie 9 3/4, je suis directement monté dans le train, non pas que je n'avais pas la moindre envie de contempler l'affligeant spectacle qu'offraient tous ces adieux pseudo-déchirants entre parents et enfants mais je n'avais pas la moindre envie de le contempler... C'est consternant, vraiment... Incroyable à quel point l'amour peut abrutir les esprits, et le pire, c'était qu'ils semblaient ne pas en prendre conscience une seule seconde... Atterrant... je me suis rendu dans le compartiment des préfets, il était encore vide, pas même les préfets en chef pour accueillir tout le monde... Ils devaient encore étouffer sous l'étreinte de leurs parents... Déplorable... Plusieurs minutes ont passé, à se demander si l'étreinte excessive ne devrait pas être condamnable. Une mort par étouffement sous le coup d'une étreinte trop importante, que ce serait dommage... Puis finalement, la porte du compartiment s'est ouverte... Sur Atterberry.

J'aurais largement préféré croire qu'il s'était trompé d'endroit ou qu'il n'avait pas réalisé que le compartiment où était gravé sur la porte "préfets" en grosses lettres était destiné aux préfets (erreur qui ne m'aurait pas vraiment étonné de sa part), mais c'était sans compter sur l'insigne de préfet qui brillait sur sa poitrine... Me trouvant dans le compartiment réservé à ceux qui avaient droit à une insigne (au demeurant laide) pour décorer leur robe de sorcier, je ne pensais pas devoir m'embarasser de la malvenue présence du roi des impotents. Il avait dû soudoyer Dippet pour réussir à acquérir ce poste, c'était impossible, autrement... Non mais vraiment... Enfin.. Dans la petite civilisation regorgeant d'impotance que constituait la communauté gryffondorienne, trouver un préfet digne de ce nom n'était pas chose facile, mais Atterberry...Peu importe... Quoi qu'il en soit, Edward Atterberry a bien été nommé préfet, et j'ai dû passer dix bonnes minutes en sa seule compagnie, le temps d'attendre que les autres se remettent de leur quasi étouffement. Et comme il se devait, notre conversation fut des plus plaisantes, autant que toute conversation avec un gryffondor limité (sachant que de façon générale, tous les gryffondors le sont) se devait de l'être. Mais peut-être est-ce encore "pire" quand il s'agit d'Atterberry. Pourquoi? Sans doute parce qu'il a la fâcheuse tendance à vouloir toujours mettre son nez dans mes affaires, qu'il m'observe toujours comme s'il me croyait sur le point de mettre le feu à Poudlard, parce qu'on ne peut pas passer une journée sans se croiser au moins une fois. Parce qu'en plus d'être un impotent fini, il a l'impression d'avoir la science infuse et m'a choisi comme cible favorite pour jouer les anti-serpentards de base. Pour ces raisons, sans doute, j'avais pris la peine de retenir son nom, ce qui n'était pas le cas des préfets qui arrivèrent ensuite, pas même celui de la préfète de serpentard... Pas que je sois capable de retenir un nom, mais quel intérêt est-ce que ça aurait?

Amas de formalités sans intérêt, après ce débitage d'informations entièrement prévisibles, je pu quitter le compartiment des préfets et la compagnie du cancre imbécile. Une heure était déjà passée, et après avoir essuyé la compagnie d'un regroupement d'abrutis, je m'apprêtais à rejoindre l'habituel regroupement de crédules qui croyait obtenir une parcelle de l'amitié jamais ressentie que je devrais avoir pour eux. Ma foi, ils ne pouvaient constituer qu'une meilleure compagnie étant donné les couleurs verts et argents qu'ils arboraient- fort heureusement- avec fierté. Je savais que sans leur demander quoi que ce soit, ils m'auraient malgré tout laissé une place dans leur compartiment, je ne comprenais pas comment l'on pouvait s'abaisser à un tel léchage de botte, mais comme au final, cela m'arrange bien, je ne songerais pas à commenter leur façon d'agir. Ils n'ont pas osé parler de suite, courtoisie exagérée pour larbinage insensé. Il semble toujours qu'ils aient besoin de mon accord pour tout. Mais je ne trouve pas vraiment utile qu'ils me demandent mon implicite autorisation pour parler, la loquacité n'est pas vraiment ce qui me caractérise, ce n'est pas que je ne sais pas parler ou entretenir une conversation, mais économiser sa salive vaut bien mieux que de parler à tort et à travers.

Si j'ignorais que le train devait me ramener à Poudlard, j'aurais trouvé le trajet d'un ennui navrant. La conversation en elle-même (à laquelle je n'avais pas pris une seule seconde la peine de participer) était d'un ennui mortel... Racontages d'événements tous plus futiles et sans intérêt les uns que les autres. Il y eut même une partie consacré au quidditch. Quel intérêt peut-on trouver à voler après des balles, il est incroyable de constater l'euphorie la plus totale dans laquelle certains, presque tout le monde pouvaient se retrouver à l'idée de voir quelques guignols s'agiter sur des balais. C'est, je crois, au cours de cette conversation, oh combien captivante que Avery s'est senti le besoin de quitter le compartiment afin d'aller satisfaire un besoin naturel... L'ouverture de la porte du compartiment fut accompagné d'un cri strident particulièrement désagréable.

La personne qui avait poussé ce cri était une rouquine aux allures de gamines, elle aussi une des seules élèves dont j'avais retenu le nom, pas qu'elle mérite non plus cette attention particulière, elle est aussi inintéressante, mais malheureusement tout aussi inévitable qu'Atterberry. Clayton, elle s'appelle, Victoria Clayton.. Et je dois reconnaître une chose à Atterberry en défaveur de Clayton, lui au moins ne me cours pas après en trottinant et ne dépose pas des morceaux de parchemins déchirés dans ma poche avec inscrit "je t'aime" dessus (s'il se mettait à le faire, il y aurait sérieusement de quoi s'inquiéter de son état d'abrutissement déjà alarmant). Cette fille doit en être à un phase psychologique proche de la folie furieuse, elle me court après depuis qu'elle est en première année (enfin, je suppose, puisque j'avais eu le plaisir de ne pas la voir auparavant). N'est-ce pas une preuve convaincante des influences néfastes de ce lamentable sentiment qu'est l'amour? Certes, j'ai conscience que Clayton est un cas définitivement désespéré, mais malgré tout, c'est flagrant. J'admets avoir éprouvé une certaine satisfaction en observant son nez ensanglanté et ses yeux humides. Apparemment, elle s'était pris la porte en pleine figure, et presque tout aussi apparemment, elle était en plein énième espionnage... Cette fille n'a rien de vraiment dangereux, elle est seulement ostensiblement dérangée, seulement, à force de me suivre où que j'aille, elle serait capable de compromettre involontairement mes projets. Hmmm... Ses parents sont moldus, je crois...

Enfin, nous sommes arrivés à Poudlard, absurde, je crois bien que ça l'est, mais je me suis vraiment senti... heureux? en revoyant les tours de Poudlard et ses fenêtres éclairées, ce n'est pas tant ce château que.. j'apprécie, je crois. Plutôt ce qu'il représente, la preuve de ce que je suis, l'assurance de ce que je vais devenir... Pas d'élans mélancoliques pourtant, Poudlard à juste une valeur... symbolique à mes yeux, voilà tout.

La porte qui menait à la grande salle n'avait pas encore été ouverte quand nous sommes arrivés dans le hall où les conversations se répercutaient en échos dans toute la pièce, quelle joie pour les oreilles quand on appréciait le silence. J'ignorais si Nott, Avery et Lestrange m'avaient suivi, ça m'était complètement égal, à vrai dire, restait simplement à attendre, à présent... Il y a différentes façons d'attendre, attendre en gâchant son précieux temps à ne rien faire ou attendre en gâchant son précieux temps à faire quelque chose. J'ai fini par choisir la deuxième solution quand j'ai vu Atterberry à quelques mètres de moi.. Ou du moins, la mini Atterberry, petite sœur attitré de l'impotent en chef. Mini impotente, dans ce cas?.. Sans doute.. Je ne sais pas trop, je n'ai jamais vraiment cherché à sonder le caractère d'Elizabeth Atterberry, je ne m'y serais jamais intéressé d'ailleurs si je n'avais pas constaté l'affection du frère pour la sœur. Non, bien sûr, ce serait tomber bien bas que de prendre tant considération du ressentiment du gryffondor au point au point de jouer la carte de la séduction auprès de sa soeur.. Non, ce n'était pas exactement ce que je faisais, je rendais simplement à Aterberry la monnaie de sa pièce, et comme il s'averait que ce crétin fini se trouvait quelques mètres plus loin, il me vint l'envie d'un brin de conversation avec sa sœur. L'avantage dans tout cela, c'était qu'aussi inintéressante qu'était la mini Atterberry (ininterêt qui semblait être le lot de la quasi totalité du genre humain), elle n'était pas comme ce qui pourrait qualifier la Clayton moyenne, elle savait très bien les intentions que j'avais et elle n'irait certainement pas s'aggriper à mes semelles tout simplement parce que je lui adressai la parole. Je n'ai pu voir la réaction d'Atterberry qu'à moitié (il fallait tout de même faire mine de m'interesser à ce que la mini Atterberry pouvait bien raconter) avant que la porte de la grande salle ne s'ouvre, mais assez pour voir qu'il était contrarié. Suffisant.. Sachant que nous sommes à peine le premier septembre.

J'ai ensuite rejoint la table des serpentards pour assister à la cérémonie de répartition ainsi qu'au banquet qui la succédait. Je ne suis pas resté jusqu'au bout malgré tout, je savais que mon rôle de préfet impliquerait le fait que je devrais mener les premières années à leur salle commune, mais il restait encore assez de temps pour que je puisse faire ce que j'appelerai un repérage, du moment que professeurs et élèves se trouvaient tous au même endroit. Je me suis donc rendu au deuxième étage, mais à peine la porte des toilettes des filles entrouvertes, j'ai entendu des sanglots... Pas la peine d'entrer pour se douter de qui éclatait de cette manière, Mimi Geignarde.. Enfin... Emily machin-chose était bien connue pour passer les trois-quarts de son accessoire existence recluse dans les toilettes à pleurer sur le constat de son existence superflue... Je devrais remettre mon "repérage" à plus tard.

Une sang de bourbe, elle aussi...

Et voilà que j'ai encore gaspillé de l'encre à ne rien écrire d'intéressant... J'aurais dû laisser ce journal à l'orphelinat.


	3. Chapter 3

_Bon bah voilà, un nouveau chapitre!! Je tiens à nouveau à remercier tous ceux qui m'ont encouragé en me laissant des reviews. J'ai été contente de lire dans certaine review que vous trouviez que le style d'écriture employé correspond bien à Tom, parce que mine de rien, Tom est un personnage très complexe, et j'éspérai justement adopter le bon style dans l'écriture de cette fic. Mmm.. Quoique dans ce chapitre, j'ai vraiment l'impression de m'en écarter, m'enfin.. A nouveau, présentation de quelques personnages qui serviront (plus ou moins) à l'histoire.  
Merci encore à vous!_

* * *

**4 septembre 1943,**

A-t-on idée de cacher l'entrée de la chambre des secrets dans des toilettes pour filles?... Enfin, peut-être qu'à l'époque de Salazar Serpentard, il ne s'agissait pas encore de toilettes pour filles, quoique... Après tout, c'était une façon comme une autre de dissimuler au mieux une entrée secrète... Il n'empêchait que Salazar Serpentard aurait un tant soit peu dû songer à ses ancêtres lorsqu'il avait choisi l'emplacement de la chambre des secrets, après tout, son intention avait bien été qu'un de ses ancêtres aille l'ouvrir... A me relire, on croirait que le fondateur de la maison serpentard a dressé devant moi une barrière insurmontable... Non, ce n'est pas vraiment ça... Mais si à son époque, le lieu n'était peut-être pas trop fréquenté, aujourd'hui, difficile de trouver un seul moment où les toilettes des filles ne soient désertées, pas même tard dans la nuit, à croire qu'elles y passent toute leur vie. Et puis cette Emily Norwood devient vraiment une plaie,ses glandes lacrymales ont dû développer une importante capacité de résistance pour lui permettre de déverser le flot de larmes dont elle n'épargne aucun jour de sa vie incroyablement futile... Et évidemment, il n'est pas difficile de connaître son lieu de prédilection...

Qui plus est, au deuxième étage, il n'y a pas grand chose qui puisse servir de prétexte à un élève (au demeurant masculin) de serpentard pour y traîner sans arrêt... Enfin, l'avantage, c'est que comme aucun individu vert et argent (et même des autres couleurs, en fait) de sexe masculin n'a de prétexte pour traîner au deuxième étage, je n'ai jamais croisé aucun d'entre eux, pas même Atterberry. En fait, exceptionnellement, je ne l'ai croisé que trois fois depuis la rentrée, ce doit être un record... L'ennui, c'est qu'une grande part de la gente féminine, elle, y passe le plus clair de son temps... Elles traînent dans les couloirs en gloussant bêtement.

Troisième tentative d'approche donc, au cours du déjeuner, ce devenait une sorte de rituel, et si j'avais eu des comptes à rendre à qui que ce soit, je ne sais pas en quels termes je me serais justifiés, oh j'y serais arrivé, c'est certain, mais ne pas avoir à rendre de compte ne m'incitait pas à réfléchir à une excuse quelconque. Je me contentais à chaque fois de dire que je n'avais pas faim, et eux, ils se contentaient d'acquiesçer bêtement, parce que de toute manière ils n'avaient pas d'autres choix. Cette fois quand j'ai tendu l'oreille en direction de la porte, je n'ai entendu aucun sanglot. J'ai ouvert prudemment la porte, en effet, pour une fois, il n'y avait personne. J'ai laissé la porte entrouverte, des fois que j'entendrais des pas s'approcher. Eh bien voilà, j'y étais, mais ce n'était évidemment pas gagné, bien sûr, il n'y aurait pas de panneaux indicateurs où on pourrait lire en grosses lettres "ici se trouve l'entrée de la chambre des secrets". J'ai commencé à tâter chaque mur, chaque porte.. Et évidemment, j'ai été interrompu...

Je n'avais pas entendu ses pas s'approcher, pourtant... Mais peu importe, je me suis contenté de me retourner et de fixer la nouvelle venue. Oh, j'aurais tout aussi bien m'enfuir en courant, mais... Non, je n'aurais pas pu m'enfuir en courant, je ne peux pas m'enfuir en courant, laissons la lâcheté à ceux qui sont trop faibles pour savoir employer toute autre forme de comportement. La jeune fille en question en profita pour me regarder de haut en bas avant de se diriger vers un miroir et de se peinturer du rouge sur les lèvres tout en s'adressant à moi. Elle ne se rendait pas compte à quel point elle était pathétique, et c'était peut-être ce qui était le plus navrant. Je ne la connaît que de vue, mais difficile à vrai dire de ne pas la remarquer, la générosité avec laquelle elle se.. maquille (il paraît que ce peinturage facial s'appelle comme ça) permettrait à à peu près toute les filles de poudlard d'avoir un peu de rouge sur les lèvres et de bleu sur les paupières. Tandis qu'elle s'adressait à moi, j'ai continué à observer, à chercher la clé à ce que je recherchais. Je n'ai pas vraiment écouté ce qu'elle avait à dire, de toute manière, son débit verbal dépassait de loin ses capacités cervicales, aussi, ne pas sortir un tissus d'âneries l'espace de deux minutes lui était physiquement impossible. Qui plus est, elle ponctuait chaque fin de phrase d'un éclat de rire aiguë qui sonnait faux et se voulait intéressant.

S'il fallait vraiment faire une traduction approximative de son langage emprunt d'une totale débilité ayant atteint un stade incurable, elle me faisait remarquer que je me trouvais dans les toilettes des filles... Trop aimable à elle, je ne l'aurais jamais remarqué. Révélation poussée à son paroxysme : j'étais un garçon... Après un tel déploiement d'intelligence, elle ne serait sans doute plus capable d'aligner deux mots pendant une éternité... Elle parvint même à aligner ces deux informations pour comprendre que je ne devrais logiquement pas être là... Je ne prit même pas la peine de répondre à ce déploiement d'intelligence approximative qui était en train de brûler les derniers neurones qu'il restait à la jeune fille. D'ailleurs, à peine aurais-je répondu, elle aurait déjà oublié à quoi je répondais... Allez savoir comment elle avait réussi à passer ses BUSE, ou plus largement, à passer d'une année à l'autre depuis six ans... Pendant tout ce temps, elle s'était plus adressé à son reflet qu'à moi, et ça m'arrangeait, je continuais à observer autour de moi, l'entrée était quelque part... Tout près...

Je ne pris la peine de réellement faire attention à ce qu'elle disait qu'au moment où elle m'appela par mon prénom... Je déteste qu'on m'appelle par mon prénom... Mauvais point pour elle... Et elle a commencé à s'aglutiner à moi.. Deuxième mauvais point. J'avais assez d'une groupie hystérique, pas la peine d'en rajouter!... Quoique là, ce n'était pas vraiment la même chose, elle prenait apparemment ce qui lui venait sous la main...

...Faut-il manquer de cervelle pour réagir comme elle l'avait fait! Elle a voulu me soumettre à...quelque chose qu'elle a même osé qualifier de chantage... Malheureux, elle ne réalise même pas son ridicule. Quelque chose du genre.. Si tu ne m'embrasses et ne t'aggripes pas à moi comme si toute ta vie dépendait de moi, j'irais dire à tout le monde que tu es ici. Quelle sotte... Evidemment, j'ai refusé. Et elle insistait encore, on aurait dit un parasite, elle insistait, s'aggripait à mon bras, comme si c'était une question de vie ou de mort... Un peu plus et elle n'aurait pas eu tout à fait tort...  
Et tout ça pour rien, il va falloir que j'y retourne.

De ce que je sais, une certaine Shirley Breckenridge n'est pas revenue en cours de toute l'aprem. Elle s'appele donc Shirley... Je ferais bien de rapidement l'oublier, ce nom, je n'avais jamais encore constaté personnalité plus insignifiante.

Deux heures de potion ... Ce n'est pas tellement que je n'aime pas les potions, comme matière, c'est plutôt intéressant, je n'irais pas jusqu'à dire que ça l'est totalement, ça dépend des potions que l'on vous demande de préparer... Ainsi que du professeur qui vous enseigne la matière... Slughorn a quelque chose de particulièrement pitoyable... Je parlais de parasite tout à l'heure, eh bien il est l'exemple parfait du parasite moyen, il ne dépend que de la générosité des autres, et je pense qu'il passera sa vie à faire ainsi. Bien sûr, lui, ça ne le mènera nulle part, mais j'ai la conviction qu'il n'est pas à ne pas prendre en considération. Non pas qu'il mérite la moindre estime mais un homme capable d'une telle influençabilité ne peut être qu'être utile à ses dépens, à un moment ou à un autre.

Même chose pour Rubeus, le demi-geant de troisième année qui, parraitrait-il, souffre seulement d'une augmentation osseuse surdimensionné... Il est d'une naïveté incroyable... Et d'une crétinerie sans bornes. A vrai dire, à bien regarder, chacun peut avoir son utilité... Comme autant de pions sur un grand échiquier. Oui.. C'est ainsi que je les vois, seulement des pions, qui se manipulent avec aisance, certains peuvent avoir plus d'importances que d'autres, ils n'en restent pas moins des pions. Et pourquoi pas ceux de mon échiquier? C'est plus qu'un jeu, bien sûr, mais un rien les influence, tous, et ce qui pourrait être sans doute le pire à leurs yeux, c'est qu'ils ne le réalisent pas un seul instant.

Les cours n'eurent rien de réellement éclairant sur quoi que ce soit, mis à part l'abyme cervicale dans laquelle la grande majorité des cinquième année était plongée, la préparation du philtre de paix a en effet révélé un échantillons de résultats plus ou moins navrants, le plus étant déjà négatif... Seul Dennell se distingua quelque peu, et Slughorn en a profité pour vanter à tout va ses exploits "culinaires" (faute de disposer d'un meilleur terme). Voir Dennell se redresser sur sa chaise en affichant un air important avait quelque chose de proprement déplorable. Enfin ce que la scène avait de navrant avait aussi quelque chose d'un tant soit peu distrayant. La suffisance en toutes circonstances de William Dennell suffit à vrai dire en elle-même, il l'arbore sans arrêt, même et surtout quand il a tort... Oui, pour me satisfaire de l'air supérieur de Dennell, la journée a vraiment dû être d'un inintérêt criant... Rien de nouveau.. Et le journal sensé constater mes progrès (quoique ce ne soit qu'un journal, il est incapable de constater quoi que ce soit... Enfin, c'est une personnification...) ne connaît pour l'instant que les banalités affligeantes des journaux intimes moyens... J'écris au sujet de banalités affligeantes... Affligeant.

.. Et je vais continuer, pourtant... A la sortie du cours de potion, Harper m'attendait. Emmett Harper, un pseudo ami parmi tant d'autres, à la différence qu'il est un tantinet moins crétin que les autres, aussi influençables qu'eux, néanmoins, ce qui est loin d'être plus mal. Oui, il m'avait attendu devant la salle de cours, ce qui, dans son cas, incite à questionnement, Harper et sa passivité habituelle sont d'avantage du genre à n'attendre personne. Preuve qu'il est moins crétin que les autres, il voulait en savoir plus sur où j'allais tous les midis au lieu de me rendre dans la grande salle. Preuve qu'il n'en était pas moins un crétin parmi tous les autres, il paraissait presque certain que j'allais lui fournir une réponse...

Personne n'aurait de réponse... J'ai déjà assez de mal à les réunir moi-même... Cette fois, ils feront tous office de figurants passifs (Cela devrait convenir à Harper, d'ailleurs), je ne me risquerait pas à confier mes projets à qui que ce soit, depuis le début de cette année, j'ai bien l'impression qu'ils attendent tous un signe de moi, à croire qu'ils ne sont pas capables de se débrouiller tous seuls. Bien sûr, qu'ils prennent leurs propres initiatives à l'encontre des miennes serait regrettable, il est désolant, seulement, de voir que certains se condamnent déjà à ramper devant quelqu'un d'autre sans autres réels projets d'avenir...D'autant plus qu'à présent ils n'ont pas vraiment le choix.

Je n'ai pas jugé bon de fournir une quelconque explication à Harper, et il n'a pas insisté, Harper n'est pas du genre à insister. L'ennui, c'est que quelqu'un du genre à insister se tenait à quelques mètres avec son habituel regard suspicieux.. Il s'agissait évidemment d'Atterberry...

Somme toute, quatrième jour à Poudlard et toujours rien de nouveau.

Pourquoi ces pages sans intérêt pour une seule phrase elle-même n'ayant pas tellement d'intérêt?

...Allez savoir!

* * *

Bon, voilà, en esperant que ce chapitre vous ait plu.

Le lapin malin.


	4. Chapter 4

_L'originalité incarnée vous salue... Et pour vous démontrer que son titre est mérité, je commencerai par cette phrase d'une incroyable originalité : Merci pour vos reviews! Très sincèrement, elles me font toutes autant qu'elles sont énormément plaisir!! Alors, vraiment, mille merci de prendre la peine de me lire!!  
Voici donc un nouveau chapitre, j'ai tenu à en faire un avant la rentrée, et que finalement, j'ai terminé après ma première matinée de rentrée (pas du tout par flemme, personne n'en doute) parce qu'après, le rythme terminale risque sérieusement de me retarder dans mon écriture (je m'en excuse d'avance). Après avoir retrouvé ma chère prof d'anglais sadico-hysterique, je me suis donc remise à l'écriture de ce chapitre.  
En espérant qu'il vous plaira!_

* * *

**6 septembre 1943**

En ce jour de six septembre, je pense pouvoir affirmer que mon journal commence réellement, je préfère ignorer toutes les pages que j'ai pu écrire auparavant, j'ai même hésité à les arracher, mais quelle importance, après tout, qu'elles figurent là ou non. Malgré tout, il est certain que le véritable commencement est ici, aujourd'hui, ce journal va enfin trouver son utilité première, loin des futilités du plus commun des journaux intimes, si tant est que l'on considère ce cahier comme tel. Ce journal va enfin pouvoir quitter les sentiers battus qui l'ont obligé à se plier à un bête commentaire de la profondeur abyssale de la crétinerie humaine.

Oui, enfin, j'ai pu accéder à la chambre des secrets. J'ai profité de la ronde traditionnelle des préfets pour se faire, comme les autres fois, à vrai dire. Depuis la dernière fois où j'ai écrit, j'évite de sauter l'heure des repas, qu'il s'agisse de Harper ou d'Atterberry, mes absences répétées étaient parvenues à percuter leur esprit quasi-inexistant de telle sorte que les regards soupçonneux semblaient être devenus une attitude de circonstance. Profitant de mes qualités de préfet, j'aurais donc pu tout simplement virer les quelques êtres superficiels qui se trouvaient dans les toilettes en employant le prétexte du couvre-feu. Mais, en règle générale, un garçon n'est pas sensé pénétrer dans des toilettes pour filles, question d'éthique. Et d'ailleurs, les règles de Poudlard sont particulièrement pointilleuse quant au respect que les deux sexes doivent avoir l'un envers l'autre (enfin, surtout quant au respect que les hommes sont sensés avoir envers les femmes). Pas pour rien qu'il y a deux préfets par maison.

Qu'importe, puisque pour une fois, les toilettes des filles étaient parfaitement vides de monde, autant que les couloirs du deuxième étage. Par précaution malgré tout, j'avais pris soin de vérifier qu'il n'y avait aucun bruit à l'interieur... Il n'y en eut aucun. Peut-être que les habituées s'étaient rendu compte de l'inutilité abhérante qu'il y avait à masquer leur apparence sous une couche de poudre tendant à les rendre plus hideuses encore, qui plus est à onze heures du soir. Ou peut-être avaient-elles tout bonnement déserté les toilettes du deuxième étage à la recherche d'un miroir qui leur renverrait une image d'elles aussi fausse que rassurante? Après tout, elle pouvaient faire ce qu'elles voulaient, au moins, j'ai eu la voix libre, et personne n'est venu m'interrompre.

C'était incontestablement tant mieux, il n'aurait pas du tout été préférable que quelqu'un intervienne à un moment ou à un autre. Bien que cela aurait été difficile étant donné que cette fois, j'avais pris la peine de verrouiller la porte derrière moi ainsi que certaines autres mesures apparemment nécessaire. Les sorts n'étaient pas vraiment difficiles à contrefaire, mais il n'était pas utile d'en faire d'avantage, il y avait fort à parier qu'ils consisteraient déjà en une difficulté trop importante pour que quiconque songe même à contrefaire le tout. Je suppose que c'est ce qu'ils (ou plutôt) elles ont pensé, puisqu'à mon retour de la chambre, la porte était toujours fermée.

A vrai dire, cette porte n'était pas vraiment celle sur laquelle mon intérêt était porté, après tout, si quelqu'un venait à entrer, j'aurais bien trouvé le moyen de m'en débarrasser, ou du moins de le faire taire.. Non, à présent que j'étais là, la seule chose qui me préoccupait était de trouver l'entrée de la chambre. ça n'eut absolument rien d'évident, et quoi de plus normal? Le trouver rapidement aurait dénoté d'un manque de subtilité et d'ingéniosité de la part de mon prédécesseur particulièrement indigne de son noble statut, et il ne pouvait pas en être ainsi. Si la chambre avait était créée par godric gryffondor, ç'eut été une autre affaire, mais cette théorie ne peut être que rejetée car d'une non-crédibilité certaine, et puis, si tel était le cas, mes préoccupations seraient bien différentes et on pourrait avoir la certitude que la chambre n'aurait aucun risque d'être ouverte. Courageux, ils le sont peut-être, ambitieux, ça, pas le moins du monde, ils n'ont rien compris... On leur écrirait noir sur blanc dans un langage destiné au gamin de trois ans moyen comment faire, ils n'appliqueraient rien de ce qui serait écrit par pur et simple crainte. Ils n'ont rien compris, et c'est certainement tant mieux, leur ignorance les écarte très nettement des faits de la réalité.

A nouveau, j'ai tâté chaque mur, même les endroits les plus infectes à la recherche d'un signe, de quelque chose qui, même étant discret, indiquerait clairement à qui savait comprendre son utilité. J'ignore combien de temps j'y ai passé, un certain temps, sans doute, mais le temps n'avait plus aucune sorte d'importance. De temps à autres, j'entendais la poignée de la porte s'agiter mais je n'y prêtais pas grande attention, je ne m'en effrayais pas non plus à chaque tentative, ceux qui tentaient d'ouvrir s'avouaient finalement vaincus, certains (plus vraisemblablement certaines) allaient jusqu'à donner des coups de pieds dans la porte (si on tenait compte du bruit sourd qui résonnait dans la salle alors) comme elle allait céder de cette manière. Ridicule... Je ne crois pas avoir entendre le moindre "alohomora", si ce n'était pas l'évidence même, pourtant!

Finalement, comme souvent lorsqu'on est à la recherche quelque chose, je l'ai trouvé au dernier endroit où j'ai cherché. Dans mon esprit, j'avais imaginé l'entrée de la chambre comme un de ses passages secret qui se confond avec un simple mur, c'est pourquoi je n'ai pas de suite songé à inspecter les lavabos. Et à présent, que l'entrée se trouve à cet endroit me semble évident. J'ai tourné chacun des robinets sans trop savoir ce à quoi je devais mattendre, il était certain que l'entrée de la chambre des secrets n'allait pas s'ouvrir tout simplement parce qu'un robinet était tourné. Malgré tout, j'avais bien fait, mieux que bien fait, l'un des lavabos ne fonctionnait pas. Bien sûr, ça aurait tout simplement pu être dû à un simple problème de tuyauterie, malgré tout, je me suis penché vers le robinet le plus proche, en apparence, il ressemblait à tous les autres robinets, mais finalement il allait rapidement représenter bien plus que tous les autres. Dire qu'un robinet qui représente quelque chose, c'est un peu comme affirmer qu'Atterberry n'est pas qu'un impotent sans cervelle, sauf que dans le premier cas, c'était vrai. En observant attentivement,on pouvait apercevoir ce qui le distinguait des autres, et n'était pas pour autant une évidence, un dessin de serpent y était gravé...

La suite, je la connaissait depuis bien longtemps, je m'étais très rapidement douté de la façon qui me permettrait d'ouvrir la chambre, il fallait quelque chose qu'une seule personne était capable de posséder, une clé que seul l'héritier de serpentard posséderait. Bien évidemment, Salazar Serpentard n'aurait pas pu juger du potentiel de ceux qui le succéderait, il fallait quelque chose d'inné, et ce quelque chose, c'était le fourchelangue. Ce qui suivit alors fut rapide et sans grande difficulté. Le lavabo se mit à tourner sur lui-même avant de tout bonnement disparaître. J'avais réussi, j'ai réussi, je n'en ai jamais douté, mais avoir la satisfaction de constater la victoire renforçait le plaisant goût de la certitude.

Un tuyau de taille imposante avait pris la place du lavabo, l'obscurité ne permettait pas d'analyser la profondeur à laquelle ce tuyau descendait, par précautions, j'y ai laissé tomber le premier objet que je trouvais dans mon sac, un livre, celui d'enchantement, je crois, dommage pour lui, mais je n'avais pas grand chose ni personne d'autre à me mettre sous la main à ce moment là. Le livre a glissé, se cognant de temps à autres sur la paroi du tuyau, le tunnel paraissait descendre quelques mètres avant de tourner finalement, pour continuer sa route, comme l'aurait fait un toboggan, le principe paraissait donc simple, il suffisait de s'y glisser, mais remonter ne devait pas être aussi simple. Savoir voler m'aurait alors été d'une aide bien précieuse... J'ai dû finalement en venir à une méthode terriblement banale, mais elle a été efficace, une corde, tout simplement, une sorte de fil d'Ariane qui me servirait à sortir... L'essentiel n'était pas là, je n'aurais prévu aucun recours pour sortir de là, j'aurais bien trouvé un moyen. Je me suis donc laissé glisser le long du tuyau aux parois humides qui me donnaient la certitude que je me trouvais à présent sous la surface du lac.

A présent, je gardais obstinément les yeux au sol, la créature ne devait pas être loin. Il n'était rien dit nul part au sujet de la créature que Salazar Serpentard aurait enfermé dans la chambre des secrets, personne ne s'était vraiment posé la question, à ce que je sache, la chambre des secrets, qui avait tout d'abord été frénétiquement recherchée avait fini par être oubliée. La légende avait fini par sombrer dans l'ignorance, il était temps de redonner sa valeur au mythe. J'avais songé à plusieurs possibilités quant à la créature, mais la plus grande évidence avait été celle qui fut juste. Si l'héritier devait être capable de contrôler la créature, une nouvelle fois, le fourchelangue semblait être la clé, il devrait s'agir d'un serpent. Et pour ne pas choisir le moindre d'entre eux, le roi des serpents paraît être le plus adéquat.

Ce que j'ignorais, c'était si je devais l'appeler, attendre qu'ils vienne à moi, je ne voulais pas me risquer à observer autour de moi tant que je n'aurais pas plié le basilic sous mon contrôle, alors je regardais le sol, et je voyais quelques ombres noires, car l'ombre se voyait toujours, la chambre n'était pas baignée dans l'obscurité mais dans une sorte de lumière verdâtre éclairant à peine mais éclairant assez. Après un moment, je me suis figé. J'avais entendu du bruit, au sol, je pouvais voir une ombre glisser dans ma direction. Je n'ai pas hésité, il n'y avait pas à hésiter, je lui ai parlé, presque intuitivement, les mots venaient d'eux mêmes comme si j'avais toujours su comment il convenait que je lui parle, oh j'y avais bien réfléchit, mais tout ce à quoi j'avais songé ne ressemblait pas à ce que je disait, c'était comme une sorte de formule, un ordre sortit de ma bouche sans qu'il ne soit réfléchi. Voir mes paroles dépasser ma pensée, je hais cela, ou du moins, je hais cette idée, puisque jamais avant ce jour, cela ne m'était arrivé. A ce moment là malgré tout, ça ne me dérangeait pas, je savais que c'était nécessaire. Une fois mes paroles prononcées, je levais enfin les yeux, je voyais enfin la chambre des secrets. Le plafond de la chambre était soutenu par de grands piliers (ceux dont j'avais vu les ombres sur le sol) sur lesquels étaient enroulés des serpents sculptés. Face à moi, une statue adossée au mur, faisant toute la hauteur de la chambre, représentant le plus digne des quatre fondateurs, il y avait une ouverture à la place de sa bouche, apparemment l'endroit d'où le basilic venait de surgir. La chambre avait quelque chose d'imposant, et semblait dégager une certaine noblesse, une certaine puissance, comme son créateur.

Mon regard se posa ensuite sur le basilic, mes yeux s'arrêtant un moment sur son corps avant de me risquer à fixer sa tête, de lourdes paupières d'écailles me mettaient à l'abris de son regard. Je me suis avancé d'avantage, l'expression "roi des serpents" prenait ici tout son sens, il était tout ce qu'il y avait.. d'imposant? De magistral, peut-être, ou au moins quelque chose qui y ressemble. Je me suis approché d'avantage jusqu'à ce que mes doigts entrent en contact avec la peau rugueuse du serpent, oui, il était décidément remarquable, et j'en étais le maître. Quelle satisfaction plus grande pouvait-il y avoir?

J'y suis donc, au véritable commencement.

attaques : 0  
Nombre de victimes : à déterminer.  
Date de la première agression : Très prochainement.

T.E. Jedusor, aujourd'hui plus que jamais, seul et digne héritier de Salazar Serpentard.


	5. Chapter 5

Bon... Enfin un nouveau chapitre (il était êut-être temps, moui... Mais vous savez, les cours, tout ça, enfin bref). Voici un nouveau chapitre, allez savoir s'il vous plaira ou non (chuis pas dans vos têtes, faut dire), mais j'éspère que ce sera le cas. Merci (comme d'habitude) pour toutes vos reviews! Et joyeux noël si chuis pas fichue d'écrire un nouveau chapitre d'ici-là xd

* * *

12 septembre 1943,

Je n'ai pas tenté de rouvrir la chambre, je n'aurais eu aucun intérêt à le faire, du moins pour le moment. L'envie m'a pris plusieurs fois d'y retourner, pas tant pour agir que pour profiter à nouveau de l'endroit. Il s'en dégage une telle impression de puissance, de noblesse... Il est stupide de s'attacher à quelque chose, mais je me sens lié à cet endroit comme je me suis senti lié à poudlard dès l'instant où je l'ai découvert. J'ai donc reparu à tous les repas de la journée, sans autoriser qui que ce soit à me poser la moindre question, de toute manière, personne ne s'y est risqué. Ce retour à la réalité après avoir eu l'esprit préoccupé tout ce temps me rappela à quel point j'étais entouré de gens d'un inintérêt flagrant, tout dans leurs conversations et dans leurs attitudes relevait d'une banalité d'autant plus navrante qu'ils avaient l'air de ne pas s'en rendre compte. Plus les journées passent, plus je me sentirais prêt à avoir pitié de leur complaisance, de leur ignorance si j'avais une quelconque pitié à accorder à qui que ce soit. Maintenant que j'ai enfin découvert la chambre, je ne pense qu'au moment où je pourrais enfin mettre mes plans à exécution. Malgré tout, je sais qu'il va me falloir attendre, même si je ne sais pas jusqu'à quand, même si je n'ai par ailleurs aucune réelle envie d'attendre.

La vie, pour l'instant, elle, reprend pitoyablement son cours, et mes projets sont la seule raison que je trouve à supporter la suffisante ignorance qui empeste l'air. On peut à présent réellement dire que les cours ont repris. Après quelques heures de révisions inutiles au demeurant mais qui paraissaient d'une importance capitale pour la quasi-totalité des esprits attardés qui conservaient encore l'espoir qu'on puisse leur inculquer ne serait-ce qu'une infime once de savoir, nous avons commencé les vrais cours. Les professeurs n'ont que les BUSE en tête, comme si la vie et tout l'intérêt du monde ne dépendaient que de cela. Et le pire, c'est que certains de mes pseudos-camarades ont l'air eux aussi d'en faire leur raison de vivre, c'est comme s'ils cherchaient tous à tout prix à se trouver un but à se fixer, alors que quand bien même ils y parviendraient, les objectifs insignifiants qui sont les seules choses auxquelles ils arrivent un tant soit peu à s'accrocher ne les rendraient que plus insignifiants encore. Perspective qui devrait leur paraître bien moins que rassurante étant donné l'insignifiance magistrale dont ils sont la représentation même. Slughorn, le bienheureux impotent de service, une fois de plus m'a convié à son club de lèche-bottes et comme je devais par principe faire semblant d'en être, une fois de plus, j'ai accepté sa proposition. J'ai toujours été certain que Slughorn servirait un jour à quelque chose, même si pour le moment il n'est rien de plus qu'un crétin un peu naïf qui s'appuie sur une influence qu'il ne possède pas, mais ça je l'ai déjà écrit. Il s'avère simplement que gagner l'affection et la confiance de ce morse au quotient intellectuel égal à celui des ananas confits dont ils s'empiffrent semble nécessaire et que de ce fait je me voyais obligé, chaque année, de rejoindre cette assemblée d'imbéciles. Et le pire, c'est que cette année, il a été agrandit.

Maintenant, tout le monde est susceptible de rejoindre le club à l'appellation visqueuse du moment qu'il a l'insigne de préfet sur la poitrine, bien sûr, l'élite selon Slughorn est par principe très contestable, mais là... Oui. Il avait invité Atterberry, roi en titre des impotents à se joindre à la joyeuse mêlée des pro imbéciles-heureux. Déjà que j'acceptais les dîners comme ceux-là juste parce qu'il le fallait bien, voilà qu'il fallait que je me coltine Atterberry. Peut-être certaines personnes naissent-elles pour être seulement des boulets qui s'accrocheraient aux pieds d'autres personnes (ce qui expliquerait les relations d'inferiorité et de supériorité que l'on constate partout). Atterberry était un boulet certes véritablement insignifiant... Mais particulièrement lourd. Comme à chaque fois, la réunion n'apporta absolument rien d'interessants aux esprits, qui pouvait encore s'interesser aux bavasseries du vieux prof de potion sur ses relations dont on se moquait autant que du jour où il avait décidé de se laisser pousser son ignoble moustache, d'ailleurs, la plupart d'entre elles avaient une notoriété si.. en toute contradiction... peu notoire que ses discours toujours identiques n'en devenaient que plus pathétiques... Atterberry, et à peu prés la totalité des impotents qui se trouvaient là observaient Slughorn comme s'il avait été l'envoyé de je ne sais quelle divinité forcément inexistante en train de prêcher la bonne parole à ses apôtres. En fait, cette réunion est si peu significative que je me demande pourquoi je prend la peine de la noter ici, sans doute parce que l'impotent de service était là, non pas qu'il mérite que je noircisse des pages pour lui, mais il a quelque peu perturbé mes habitudes. A la fin de la réunion, il lui a pris l'envie aussi subite que suspecte de m'attendre à la sortie du cachot, comme si je n'avais réellement que ça à faire que de perdre une partie de mon temps à gaspiller inutilement ma salive pour un crétin fini... Mais il ne m'a pas laissé vraiment le choix. Bon, bien sûr que j'aurais eu le choix, mais certaines personnes auraient pu trouver l'état dans lequel se serait retrouvé le préfet de gryffondor digne de soupçons plus ou moins contestables, mais contestables malgré tout. Il me regardait comme si je venais de commettre le plus grand sacrilège du monde, un moment, je me suis demandé s'il ne savait pas, pour la chambre (sans m'en inquiéter malgré tout, sa sentence a beau être destinée aux sangs-de-bourbes, même un basilic a le droit de se tromper) mais je me suis très rapidement rappelé que, même si on lui mettait l'entrée de la chambre sous le nez, Atterberry ne se trouverait ni la capacité de l'ouvrir, ni celle de comprendre même ce que la chambre des secrets pouvait bien être. En fait, la raison qui lui apparaissait suffisante pour me déranger était en elle-même si risible que j'en aurais sans doute ri... Si je m'accordais à rire de la futilité extrême de celui qui croit réellement pouvoir rivaliser avec ce que je représente. Il craignait pour sa très chère sœur, grand mal lui fasse. Cette-dernière lui avait apparemment fait comprendre qu'elle préférait mille fois ma compagnie à celle de ce crétin fini. Brave fille. Stupide et inintéressante mais brave fille... Puisque la mini Atterberry se chargeait elle-même d'aller le mettre en rogne. Bien sûr, je n'ai pas laissé au préfet (par soudoiement, sans aucun doute) le plaisir d'entendre la vérité, je me suis contenté de ne rien affirmer... Et de ne rien contredire... Le simple fait de le voir dans une confusion aussi totale méritait de perdre un peu de mon temps pour l'accorder au sien, bien qu'il était certain qu'il ne le méritait pas.

Oui... D'ailleurs... Une rumeur particulièrement futile, sans intérêt et preuve même que le commun des mortels n'a absolument rien de mieux à faire de sa vie au demeurant pitoyable que de se délecter de quelques événements d'une insignifiance abherante, mettant en avant la mini Atterberry circule dans les couloirs de Poudlard. Rumeur que j'aurais pu moi-même confirmer si j'avais absolument eu que cela à faire que de me faire harceler par une bandes de crétins masquants leur vie à leur image par ces artifices imbéciles. En effet, à quelques mètres du lac, Clayton s'était littéralement ruée sur la mini Atterberry et avait commencé à la rouer de coups comme si sa vie en dépendait, le spectacle, qui ne retenait aucun mérite du fait qu'il n'y avait en lui absolument rien de sanglant, avait attiré une foule nombreuses d'élèves. La contradiction humaine se retrouvait là dans toute sa splendeur : tous ces gens si fiers d'affirmer qu'ils ont du coeur, du courage, et que la querelle les insupportent. Imbéciles! Ils se délectaient du moindre coup que l'une pouvait donner à l'autre. Tu parles de solidarité! Les seuls assez campés dans leur position pour faire semblant qu'ils trouvaient la situation insultante se contentaient d'exposer leur avis à voix haute sans pour autant esquisser le moindre mouvement qui aurait répondu à une quelconque volonté de mettre fin au pseudo-conflit qui se produisait sous leurs yeux. Pour ma part, je me demandais s'il y avait possibilité que l'une des deux (Clayton de préférence... Quoique... Atterberry serait sans doute anéanti si sa chère sœur se faisait dévorer par le calamar géant) finisse par tomber dans le lac. Bien sûr, j'aurais très bien pu me dire que je ne valais pas mieux que les autres, à observer sans agir. Mais pourquoi est-ce que j'aurais agit? Peut-être parce que j'étais préfet... Certes... Mais il y avait vraiment très peu de chances que l'une parvienne à tuer l'autre...

Il est vrai que ces anecdotes n'ont absolument aucun intérêt, et écrire à ce sujet n'en a pas plus. N'est-ce pas la preuve même que l'environnement dans lequel je me vois contraint d'évoluer est teinté d'une superficialité sans bornes? Heureusement, bientôt, tout changera... En attendant, il me faut juste un peu de patience, et de la patience, il me faut bien en avoir pour ne pas tout simplement ignorer sublimement ignorer tout à chacun jusqu'à ce que quelque chose de réellement intéressant se produise. Ah oui... Et Clayton fait pression sur quasiment tous les membres du club de slug pour parvenir à y obtenir une place parmi eux, pour apparemment pouvoir m'approcher à moins d'un mètre... Il semblerait qu'elle se soit lancée dans une sorte de collecte pour pouvoir soudoyer Slughorn (comme si Atterberry ne suffisait pas). Car, comme c'est très évidemment à prévoir, Clayton n'a pas même le potentiel pour distinguer la différence entre un niffleur et un crapaud-buffle. Enfin, étant donné la légèreté sélective du professeur de potion, tout est possible. Aux dernières nouvelles, elle n'y ait pas parvenu. Il n'aurait plus manqué que ça. ça non plus ce n'est pas intéressant, mais il faut bien donner à l'ennui un peu de consistance, écrire aide.

La seule chose peut-être légèrement plus significative qu'il m'a été donné de voir ces derniers jours a été l'attitude du demi-geant (enfin non, bien sûr, il paraîtrait qu'il n'en est pas un, il est évident que mesurer environ deux mètres et avoir la tête de la taille du professeur d'enchantement ne sont absolument pas des critères pour être des demis-géants). Il a manqué plusieurs heures de cours, même ceux de métamorphoses, lui qui pourtant voue un culte à Dumbledore frisant le fétichisme. En règle générale, je me serais bien moqué de ce qu'il pouvait bien faire, et d'ailleurs, je m'en moque, si l'on ne parle que du motif de ses préoccupations, seulement toute attitude suspecte de la part d'un autre élève, et encore plus quand elle vient d'un gros balourd comme Hagrid ne peut m'être que bénéfique, particulièrement quand tout commencera... Je pense qu'il faudrait que j'en sache plus sur ce qui le préoccupe. A tout hasard...


End file.
